1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device such as a driving circuit for operating a display panel, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general driving circuit for operating a display panel, when plural chips of a register are longitudinally connected to each other and a first chip is newly operated by inputting a pulse to a latch circuit while second and subsequent chips are operated, no shift signal is yet outputted to an n-th chip at a final stage even when the latch circuit is reset by the pulse. Therefore, the latch circuit is again set when the shift signal n at the final stage is outputted. Accordingly, it is impossible to receive a pulse inputted when a chip outputting order is set. Therefore, there is a problem that the pulse is alternately outputted from this chip. Accordingly, there is a case in which a problem about a panel display is caused in accordance with a using method of the chips.
In a technique similar to that of the present invention, the setting operation of an initial value of an output shift register and the supply of an internal shifting clock pulse are started in accordance with a starting signal. The supply of the shifting clock pulse is stopped by receiving a carry output from a final stage of this shift register. However, when the starting signal is again inputted to this shift register during an operation thereof, a controller section receives the carry output and the supply of the shifting clock pulse is stopped when an output of the operating shift register at a final stage thereof is transmitted in accordance with the starting signal previously inputted to the shift register. Accordingly, the second inputted starting signal is invalidated.